


Movie Night

by JTHM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, Kinda, M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHM/pseuds/JTHM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OKAY, I KINDA, WILL POST SOMETHING ON THIS LATER. I just got kind of side tracked...<br/>You are Karkat Vantas, and you are living with one Sollux Captor. You do not like him in any way. At all... Yep... Not at all.<br/>(( KK likes Sollux. THERE. I SAID IT.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3AM, yes. This is what I'm doing with my summers. Yeah, I'll add when I'm not sleepy... I don't know I never actually wrote... Fluff? before. Can you even call this fluff? Comments and stuff, I guess. It's still weird to say that.

“Urg…” You groan quietly, as not to wake your incompetent roommate as you lazily push yourself out of bed. You decide not to ruin the moment of slow laziness, as you cover your clock with a pillow without looking at the time presented on it. Ignorance is bliss, as they say. You make your way to the bathroom, scratching your partly uncovered stomach and yawning, you look in the mirror, “Hello sunshine,” You comment sarcastically, greeting your reflection.

You push your black mess of hair off your pale face so you can wash it, after which you stare at your reflection for a moment as if it’ll make it cower in fear from the sheer rage that is slowly boiling beneath your skin. Alas, it remains unfazed as simply stares back with its irritatingly bright red eyes.  You can’t express how much you hate your eyes. They’re red, not a bright brown or rust, red.

Bright candy red.

You sigh, leaving the bathroom, after a shower and other cleaning rituals, with a towel loosely clinging to your small waist and another around your shoulders in that classic movie- esque way.  You decide if you’re going to go with one cliché, you might as well go all out and check the bi—mail that was oh-so conveniently placed on the ground at the door of your small shitty one roomed apartment. You flick through them for a minute, bills, bills, bills. Bills for one Karkat Vantas, that’s you and some for one Sollux Captor, that’s the incompetent roommate you mentioned earlier.  Speaking of which, you should wake him. He doesn’t usually sleep all that much though, he’s not as bad as you, but he stays up coding or something.

Weird dual-complex nerd.

You go into your shared bedroom --because this shitty apartment is only one roomed as they failed to mention before you started paying rent and moved in-- to wake up said roommate. Wait, no. Bad Vantas. Put some clothes on first! You make a beeline for your side of the wardrobe and search through clothes, all of which are far too big as you’ve been waiting on a growth spurt for the last six years or so, you finally pull out an oversized, black, fluffy turtleneck, and trousers. You don’t feel like wearing a shirt underneath your turtleneck today, undershirts are nerdy… and make you itch. Well the ones you own anyway and you shall not borrow one from that lanky bastard of a roommate. You change, putting boxers first because, yes, you know how to dress yourself. You are a big boy now.

“Wake up, fuckass!” You say after you’re fully dressed in the turtleneck that hides your body shape, like you even have one worth showing off, and pants that have been rolled up about three times at the bottom just so you won’t walk on them. He makes a weird grunting noise when you shout for him to wake up “Nrg, what the hell ith it KK?” he asks, pushing his head into the pillow as if he wished to become one with it. You are the pillow, Sollux Captor. It is you. “Time to rise and fucking shine, greet the fucking public,” You explain, tugging at the bottom of his yellow and black bumble bee, bed covers, which he promptly grabs, leaving him wrapped up, why is someone so scrawny so much stronger then you? It’s not fair. He rarely even leaves his computer.  “Fine! Fine! Jethuth KK! I’m getting up. What time ith it anyway?” He asks, his lisp mercilessly killing he son of god. You’re just fine with that. You finally glance at the clock, oh. “It’s only nine in the morning,” you answer, as he finally lifts his head from the pillow.

He squints as her looks around the room, quickly reaching for his dual coloured glasses with one hand and ruffling his blonde hair with the other. “Why mutht I be awaked so early, mithtrethh?”  He asks when his brown and blue eyes are covered with the red and blue glasses.  “Because I said so, now get your scrawny ass out of bed.” You demand and he does. Shit. He’s only wearing a black shirt with bumble bee boxers that match his bed covers. You feel the heat rise to your cheeks, what the fuck is wrong with you Vantas? You mock anger as you turn to sit on your bed facing away from him. Yeah, your face was getting warm because you were angry. You’re always angry.

“H-hurry up and get fucking dressed!” you say in a voice that doesn’t even sound like your own, lacking its normal rage, replaced with embarrassment. That little outburst elicited a dry little laugh from your friend, glad he found that funny. Jackass! When your face finally cools down you find the courage to turn around, greeted by the fully dressed back of Sollux who was now sitting down at his desk on his computer, doing fuck knows what. “You’re not even going to fucking eat before you continue to waste your life coding random shit no one could possibly understand but you?” You ask, scowling in his direction. “Jutht becauthe you’re totally inept with computerth doeth not mean everyone elthe is, no need to be jealouth.” He comments, getting up to get some food anyway.

It is now around 6PM and you are bored shitless after spending hours online doing nothing after you got mad at the codes you wrote that did jack shit. You decide to watch some movies and make popcorn; your neglectful roommate wouldn’t even notice that you’d left the room anyway. Just as the woman in the movie said her goodbyes and you totally didn’t start crying you notice that Sollux finally crawled out of his little hole and decided to grace you with his presents. You have a sneaking suspicion that he only came for the popcorn, this is verified when he reaches over and pulls the bowl onto his lap. You wipe your face, hoping he didn’t notice you’re tear stained cheeks. You love sad movies and romantic comedies while Sollux is more into SiFi and horror movies. “That wath dumb,” He comments as the credits on the television roll.

“My turn,” he exclaims as he gets up off the couch, leaving the now empty popcorn bowl on the floor near the couch. “What?” You ask, that asshole wasn’t even there for the whole movie and you’re going to have to sit through one of his awful movies? That’s not fair. “I that through that, you thit through thith.” He explains, in his adorable lisp… popping a movie in the DVD player and taking a seat next to you on the couch. You sit up when you see the title, you know this is one of his favourite horror movies. You hate horror movies, you look at him with a worried look, not that he’d even notice; already too engrossed in the gore fest.

You are now just over a half an hour into the movie and your currently covering your face with a pillow as some guy sneaks up on an unsuspecting girl, the music now similar to the one in that shark movie that you are totally not going to mention because why would you? Anyway when the girl on screen screams you feel Sollux’s arm rap around your shoulder and pull you closer until your face is buried in his chest because apparently you made an amazingly pitiful noise just then. You’d never admit it but your face is currently a stunning shade of crimson that’d put a tomato to shame. You can literally feel your cheeks burn as you tone out the movie and try concentrate on cooling your cheeks down. Now even questioning WHY the douche even cares if you’re scared. It was his stupid idea to watch this fucking movie.

The movie is almost over, neither of you have spoken for a while, mainly because he was so engrossed in the movie, or so you assumed. His arm is now only very loosely draped across your back. You can hear his steady breathing, and his heartbeat. It’s not like you’re purposely listening or anything! You’re pretty sure he’s fallen asleep at this point, you take the chance to look up at him. Yep. His eyes are shut, and his mouth is open slightly, and your face is shaming that fucking tomato again. Before you know what you’re doing you quickly, gently land a tiny, little kiss on his cheek. “Thanks, asshole” you mumble into his chest, earning a small rumble in return. Too afraid to look up and see if he was awake in your moment of weakness you don’t look up at him and pretend to be asleep. It’s not long until you actually are asleep, seeing as your eyelids were already feeling heavy and the fear the movie brought on was replaced by embarrassment and a strange sense of comfort. 


End file.
